Azari
| years_active = 2008–2013 | label = | current_members = | past_members = * Dinamo Azari * Alixander III * Starving Yet Full * Fritz Helder }} Azari & III (pronounced "Azari and Third") were a Canadian music group formed in 2008, performing house, electronic and dance music. They released their self-titled debut album in 2011 and have earned recognition on the dance music scene with the hits "Hungry for the Power" and "Reckless (With Your Love)". History Dinamo Azari and Alixander III, ft. Vocals of Fritz Helder and Starving Yet Full met at a karaoke bar while "dancing to Donna Summer". By 2008, they formed Azari & III, but it wasn't until 2009 that their first single "Hungry for the Power" was released, followed by "Reckless (With Your Love)", which drew the attention of Canadian DJ, producer and musician Tiga. The music video accompanying "Hungry for the Power" was considered too controversial by YouTube who consequently removed it from their website for several weeks. In 2010, Azari & III collaborated with Friendly Fires on a track "Stay Here" and released solo singles "Indigo" and "Into the Night". In August 2011, the band released a new single, "Manic", alongside their debut album Azari & III, which charted at number 13 in UK Dance Albums Chart. Their two first singles, "Hungry for the Power" and "Reckless (With Your Love)", received a re-release, and the band appeared at a number of festivals, including Glastonbury and Lovebox in the United Kingdom, and Sónar in Spain. The singles "Hungry for the Power", "Manic" and "Reckless (With Your Love)" placed at positions 2, 7 and 121 respectively in the 2011 year-end list of the German Club Charts. Azari & III also contributed remixes for artists like Robyn and Cut Copy. In February 2012, their debut album was re-released in Europe and the band continued to perform for the rest of the year, including appearances at festivals Southside and Hurricane in Germany, Hove in Norway, Exit in Serbia and Sziget in Hungary. Azari & III also performed again at the Lovebox Festival in London, headlining the Dalston Superstore Live stage. The single "Into the Night" was re-released accompanied by a new music video, followed by the release of a new single, "Lost in Time". "Reckless (With Your Love)" placed at number 3 in the 2012 year-end list of the German Club Charts. In 2013, the band released a remix album and the single "Indigo". Another remix album, Body Language Vol. 13, was released the same year, consisting of remixes of other artists' songs. In November, Alixander III informed on his Facebook page that the band were splitting. Their official website and Facebook page have since been removed. Band members * Dinamo Azari (b. Christian Philip Maxwell Farley) – producer, musician * Alixander III (b. Alphonse Lanza III) – producer, musician * Starving Yet Full (b. Cédric Gasaida) – vocalist * Fritz Helder (b. Fritz Helder) – vocalist Discography Studio albums * 2011: Azari & III Remix and DJ mix albums * 2013: Remix Album 2013 * 2013: Body Language Vol. 13 Singles * 2009: "Hungry for the Power" * 2009: "Reckless (With Your Love)" * 2010: "Indigo" * 2010: "Into the Night" * 2011: "Manic" * 2012: "Lost in Time" References External links * Azari & III at Twitter * Azari & III at YouTube Category:Canadian dance music groups Category:Canadian electronic music groups Category:Canadian house music groups Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2013 Category:Musical groups established in 2008 Category:Musical groups from Toronto Category:Musical quartets Category:Nu-disco musicians Category:2008 establishments in Ontario Category:2013 disestablishments in Ontario